prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure Playset Dolls
BANDAI has released various Pretty Cure and Pretty Cure All Stars playsets and dolls for said playsets. Well known ones are the Cure Dolls, the PreCoord Dolls and the new line of Precute Dolls. Cure Dolls are 5-inch tall dolls of the Pretty Cure characters. They have movable arms and legs, and can be placed on pegs installed inside Cure Doll Dollhouses. All dolls are sold separately in their own box, and each comes with a special character data card. All dolls are released by BANDAI and copyrighted by ABC Toei Animation. It was discontinued after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. ''Pretty Cure All Stars'' Series 01dollcureblack.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Black 02dollcurewhite.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure White 03dollshinyluminous.jpg|Cure Doll! Shiny Luminous 04dollcurebloom.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Bloom 05dollcureegret.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Egret 06dollcuredream.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Dream 653417 orig.jpg|Transforming Nozomi to Cure Dream 07dollcurerouge.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Rouge 08dollcurelemonade.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Lemonade 10dollcuremint.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Mint 09dollcureaqua.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Aqua 11dollmilkyrose.jpg|Cure Doll! Milky Rose 8755749 orig8.jpg|Transforming Kurumi to Milky Rose 12dollcurepeach.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Peach 14dollcureberry.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Berry 13dollcurepine.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Pine 15dollcurepassion.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Passion ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'' Series Dollnozomi.jpg|Cure Doll! Yumehara Nozomi Dollrin.jpg|Cure Doll! Natsuki Rin Dollurara.jpg|Cure Doll! Kasugano Urara Dollkomachi.jpg|Cure Doll! Akimoto Komachi Dollkaren.jpg|Cure Doll! Minazuki Karen Dollyescuredream.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Dream Dollyescurerouge.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Rouge Dollyescurelemonade.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Lemonade Dollyescuremint.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Mint Dollyescureaqua.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Aqua Dollcoco.jpg|Cure Doll! Kokoda Koji Dollnatts.jpg|Cure Doll! Mr. Natsu ''Fresh Pretty Cure!'' Series Dollcureangel.jpg|Cure Doll! Angel Peach Curedollchiffon.jpg|Cure Doll! Chiffon (comes with baby chair and milk bottle) ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' Series Dollcureblossom.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Blossom Dollcuremarine.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Marine Dollcuresunshine.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Sunshine Dollcuremoonlight.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Moonlight ''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' Series Dollcuremelody.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Melody Dollcurerhythm.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Rhythm Dollcurebeat.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Beat Dollcuremuse.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Muse Dollcrescendomelody.jpg|Cure Doll! Crescendo Melody ''Smile Pretty Cure!'' Series Dollcurehappy.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Happy Dollcuresunny.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Sunny Dollcurepeace.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Peace Dollcuremarch.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure March Dollcurebeauty.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Beauty Princesshappydoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Princess Happy Princesssunnydoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Princess Sunny Princesspeacedoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Princess Peace Princessmarchdoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Princess March Princessbeautydoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Princess Beauty ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' Series Heart.CureDoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Heart Diamond.CureDoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Diamond Rosetta.CureDoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Rosetta Sword.CureDoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Sword Ace.doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Ace PreCoord Dolls The PreCoord Doll's main gimmick is how you can remove and change ("coordinate") the clothes and the hair of the Cures. The All Stars releases had two Cures in a set, and you could interchange their hair and outfit how you liked it. From the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! release onwards, the dolls had several outfits to change into Imageggyujbg.jpg|PreCoord Doll Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart set (Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous) Imagehbbhhjjhbbhj.jpg|PreCoord Doll Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star set (Cure Bloom and Cure Egret) Imagegjihft.jpg|PreCoord Doll Yes! Pretty Cure 5! GoGo! set (Cure Dream, Cure Lemonade and Cure Mint) Imageghugtghi.jpg|PreCoord Doll Yes! Pretty Cure 5! GoGo! set (Cure Rouge, Cure Aqua and Milky Rose) Imagehdhdihdjdjdkdk.jpg|PreCoord Doll Fresh Pretty Cure! set (Cure Peach and Cure Pine) Imageguyghkogji.jpg|PreCoord Doll Fresh Pretty Cure! set (Cure Berry and Cure Passion) Imagefgtygtygddft.jpg|PreCoord Doll Heartcatch Pretty Cure! set (Cure Blossom and Cure Moonlight) Imagedjkdheidjdbdi.jpg|PreCoord Doll Heartcatch Pretty Cure! set (Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine) Bsjhdidbeodbeisimage.jpg|PreCoord Doll Suite Pretty Cure♪ set (Cure Melody and Cure Muse) Imageshissnskao.jpg|PreCoord Doll Suite Pretty Cure♪ set (Cure Rhythm and Cure Beat) Imagehujhhuij.jpg|PreCoord Doll Smile Pretty Cure! set (Cure Happy, Cure Sunny and Cure March) Imagegghhgguim.jpg|PreCoord Doll Smile Pretty Cure! set (Cure Peace and Cure Beauty) Imagehjdjdjdjkd.jpg|PreCoord Doll Doki Doki! Pretty Cure set (Cure Heart, Cure Diamond and Cure Rosetta) Imagehhghggjif.jpg|PreCoord Doll Doki Doki! Pretty Cure set (Cure Sword and Cure Ace) ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!'' Series CureLovelyPreCoord.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Lovely and Cherry Flamenco 61NpyF09DxL. AA1500 .jpg|Cure Doll! Lollipop Hip Hop and Nurse CurePrincessPreCoord.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Princess and Sherbet Ballet 61-xhjXnWLL. AA1500 .jpg|Cure Doll! Macadamia Hula Dance and Patisserie 61O1kMW8jxL. AA1200 .jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Honey Tumblr n2j9nmsSLS1rrv2z0o2 1280.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Honey and Popcorn Cheer 611U+kYoJAL. AA1200 .jpg|Cure Doll! Popcorn Cheer 61oUyNpoyEL. AA1200 .jpg|Cure Doll! Coconut Samba 41JQjoj2DuL.jpg|Cure Doll! Coconut Samba and Police 61QOQEbMAPL. SL1500 .jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Fortune 61NzFuk+6XL. SL1500 .jpg|Cure Doll! Pine Arabian 61RZHHXZZ9L. SL1500 .jpg|Cure Doll! Anmitsu Komachi 71qNZSMUBzL. SL1500 .jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Fortune, Pine Arabian and Anmitsu Komachi ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' Series Imagecure.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Flora and Haruno Haruka Princesshdbdh.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Mermaid and Kaido Minami Imagecuretwin.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Twinkle and Amanogawa Kirara Ggggimage.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Scarlet and Akagi Towa ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' Series MiracleRuby Cure Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Miracle Dia Style and Cure Miracle Ruby Style SapphireTopazMiracleCure Do;;.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Miracle Sapphire Style and Cure Miracle Topaz Style MagicalRuby Cure Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Magical Dia Style and Cure Magical Ruby Style TopazSapphire Cure Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Magical Sapphire Style and Cure Magical Topaz Style FeliceCuredoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Felice and Hanami Kotoha 1000106737 1.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Mofurun and Mofurun ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' series 1000111221 4.jpg|Cure Doll! Usami Ichika 1000111222 4.jpg|Cure Doll! Arisugawa Himari 1000111223 4.jpg|Cure Doll! Tategami Aoi 1000111224 4.jpg|Cure Doll! Kotozume Yukari 1000111225 4.jpg|Cure Doll! Kenjou Akira 1000111221 3.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Whip 1000111222 3.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Custard 1000111223 3.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Gelato 1000111224 3.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Macaron 1000111225 3.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Chocolat 1000111221 1.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Whip and Usami Ichika 1000111222 1.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Custard and Arisugawa Himari 1000111223 1.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Gelato and Tategami Aoi 1000111224 1.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Macaron and Kotozume Yukari 1000111225 1.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Chocolat and Kenjou Akira WhipALaModeStyleToy.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Whip A La Mode Style with Pekorin, Kirarin and the Kirakiraru Creamer Cure Doll! Cure Parfait and Kirahoshi Ciel.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Parfait and Kirahoshi Ciel ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' series CureDoll Yell.jpg|Cure Doll! Nono Hana and Cure Yell CureDoll Ange.jpg|Cure Doll! Yakushiji Saaya and Cure Ange Cure Doll Etoile.jpg|Cure Doll! Kagayaki Homare and Cure Étoile Cure Doll Hugtan.jpg|Cure Doll! Hugtan Cure Macherie Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Aisaki Emiru and Cure Machérie Cure Amour Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Ruru Amour and Cure Amour Cheerful Style Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Yell Cheerful Style with Hugtan and Harry cure yell doll.jpg|Cure Yell Pretty Cure Style cure ange doll.jpg|Cure Ange Pretty Cure Style cure etoile.jpg|Cure Etoile Pretty Cure Style Cure Macherie Fashion Doll.jpg|Cure Macherie Pretty Cure Style Cure Amour Fashion Doll.jpg|Cure Amour Pretty Cure Style MacherieandAmourCureDolls.jpg|Cure Machérie and Cure Amour dolls Cure Yell Cheerful Style Pretty Cure Style DX.jpg|Cure Yell Cheerful Style Pretty Cure Style DX Cure Ange Cheerful Style Pretty Cure Style DX.jpg|Cure Ange Cheerful Style Pretty Cure Style DX ''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure'' series Hoshina Hikaru Cure Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Hoshina Hikaru Cure Star Cure Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Star Hagoromo Lala Cure Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Hagoromo Lala Cure Milky Cure Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Milky Amamiya Erena Cure Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Amamiya Erena Cure Soleil Cure Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Soleil Kaguya Madoka Cure Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Kaguya Madoka Cure Selene Cure Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Selene Cure Doll Mao.jpeg|Cure Doll! Mao Cure Doll Cure Cosmo.jpeg|Cure Doll! Cure Cosmo Cure Doll Power Up Star Pegasus Fuwa and Prunce.jpg|Cure Doll! Star Twinkle Style, Unicorn Fuwa and Prunce Cure_Star_fashion_doll.png|Cure Star fashion doll Cure_Milky_fashion_doll.jpg|Cure Milky fashion doll Cure_Soleil_fashion_doll.jpg|Cure Soleil fashion doll Cure_Selene_fashion_doll.jpg|Cure Selene fashion doll Cure Cosmo fashion doll.jpg|Cure Cosmo fashion doll Cure Star Twinkle Style Pretty Cure Style DX.jpg|Cure Star Twinkle Style Pretty Cure Style DX ''Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure'' series Cure Doll! Hanadera Nodoka and Cure Grace.jpg|Cure Doll! Hanadera Nodoka and Cure Grace Cure Doll! Sawaizumi Chiyu and Cure Fontaine.jpg|Cure Doll! Sawaizumi Chiyu and Cure Fontaine Cure Doll! Hiramitsu Hinata and Cure Sparkle.jpg|Cure Doll! Hiramitsu Hinata and Cure Sparkle Cure Dolls! Healing Animals and Rate.jpg|Cure Dolls! Healing Animals and Latte Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Merchandise Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure